<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Times are changing by Divinemoonprincessprime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314929">Times are changing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinemoonprincessprime/pseuds/Divinemoonprincessprime'>Divinemoonprincessprime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moon star's journey(part 1) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Original Character(s), Recovery, Separation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinemoonprincessprime/pseuds/Divinemoonprincessprime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Chicago over Galaxy and the Autobots can rest. However it is never that simple. Cemetery Wind causes them problems none of them expected nor the betrayal that comes with it. Now Galaxy must adapt to things she never expected</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moon star's journey(part 1) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Times are changing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it took so long. I have been busy working on my other fics and this was put to the side. I will be working on those before I get the next one done. So it will be a while to find out what happens next.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening was peaceful and quiet but Galaxy couldn't enjoy it. Something seemed off and she couldn't put her finger on it. She most likely assumed it was her nerves getting to her because of what happened.</p><p>She was stargazing on the roof when she heard someone walk up behind her and gently place a hand on her shoulder, a hand who she knew was Optimus's.</p><p>"Galaxy, I know something is bothering you." Optimus told her.</p><p>"Everything that happened keeps replaying in my head. Mostly seeing the Xanthium blow up. I thought I lost all of you." Galaxy said quietly.</p><p>Optimus sighed knowing that would frighten her for awhile. He then hugged her as much as possible since his arm was also damaged on his holoform. Galaxy in return hugged Optimus back.</p><p>"I don't want to lose you guys. You're my family." she said.</p><p>"And you won't. I promise." Optimus told her. </p><p>She nodded her head before letting go of the Autobot leader. Optimus then saw how tired she was but let it go since she went through a lot. </p><p>"Galaxy I know about the watch." Optimus told her. </p><p>Galaxy looked at him in horror. She prayed he didn't think she betrayed them. The young woman then felt a hand on her head. </p><p>"I know for a fact it was forced on you. Megatron should have know I'd realize you were wearing something you never did." he said and she calmed down. </p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't fight better when it happened." Galaxy said. </p><p>"I don't believe you could have. They cornered you so you had no time to react." Optimus told her and she nodded at him. </p><p>"Also may I ask why Megatron helped me fight Sentinel?" he asked and Galaxy let out a nervous laugh.</p><p>"I may have told him somethings he did not like. One of them was Sentinel would be ruling Earth and not him." she said and Optimus sighed. </p><p>"That was foolish but cleaver little one." he said smiling. </p><p>Galaxy beamed at him with a smile. She then yawned as the adrenaline is wearing off finally. Optimus noticed this and lead her back inside were the others were waiting.</p><p>"C'mon kid you need sleep." Lennox said as he and Epps took her to the bed they set up for her, which was right in between Optimus and Bumblebee on either side while Ironhide would be up front shielding her. </p><p>She nodded and laid down. In a matter of seconds she was out like a light. </p><p>"Poor kid. This was probably one of the worst things she had to go through." Simmons said. </p><p>"This beats Egypt by a long shot." Epps replied as Lennox nodded. </p><p>"We all need rest. So let's get some sleep." Ratchet said and everyone nodded. </p><p>Soon everyone deactivated their holoforms so they could sleep. The human members crashed the moment they were laying down. Optimus was the last one to deactivate his holoform because he was making sure Galaxy was not having nightmares. Once sure she wasn't he deactivated his holo and went to sleep. </p><p>
  <em>Three days later</em>
</p><p>Galaxy was heading to her house to change her clothes since she was stuck in the same ones for the past three days. As she reached it, her house exploded knocking her down. She started at it in horror. </p><p>This was Cemetery Wind's doing and she was sure of it because the moment she was out of sight, they arrived. </p><p>"The girl isn't here. She survived." one said. </p><p>"Dammit. Find her and kill her. She's a traitor to the human race and can not be allowed to live." the leader said. </p><p>Once it was safe to come out and all of Cemetery Wind left, she contacted everyone. </p><p>"Everyone needs to hide! Cemetery Wind wants to kill us all! They blew up my house to try and kill me. If you have a charge take them and go into hiding. Make sure you bring their family if married. I'm taking no chance. Split up too. They'll have a hard time finding us." she said. </p><p>"What about the safe house you built?" Jazz asked. </p><p>"Go there if you have a charge." I said. </p><p>"I can't leave so Ironhide is taking Sarah and Annabelle." Lennox said. </p><p>"I hope you are good at acting Lennox." Galaxy said. </p><p>"Oh no they are going to see my displeasure." he replied. </p><p>"Be careful Galaxy." Optimus said. </p><p>"Same with all of you." she replied before ending the link. </p><p>She hated this. Splitting up her was painful and hard but she had to to protect them. Galaxy then decided Attinger needed a visit and a warning. She then teleported to his office and sat down in front of a chess board. </p><p>It didn't take long for him to return. </p><p>"You are a fool to come after us. We are the only ones standing in the way of the Decepticons. You just handed them Earth." Galaxy said holding a chess piece. </p><p>"Rather hard when they're dead." Attinger said. </p><p>"Oh no. With Megatron he never stays dead. He'll be back. He is simply biding his time. Despite getting his head ripped off." Galaxy told him. </p><p>"Your words don't scare me Miss Tsukino." he said as he picked up a gun and aimed it at her. </p><p>"You are an idiot." Galaxy told him before her eyes glowed electric blue and messed with the gun. </p><p>"How..." Attinger said looking at her. </p><p>"Listen very well to what I have to say. You either stop hunting my family down or it ends terribly for you." Galaxy said standing up. </p><p>"What does that mean." the man demanded. </p><p>"You end up dead and it will be me who kills you. I am the most possessive person you will ever meet. And that goes for people I am close to. Mess with what's mine and you regret it. Trust me you'll want Optimus to kill you. He'll show you mercy, I won't." the young woman said. </p><p>"Is that a threat?" Attinger asked. </p><p>"No that's a promise. I am not forgiving when someone threatens my family. Just remember this, you could be the King but watch the Queen conquer." Galaxy said placing the chess piece she was holding back on the board, the piece being the Queen. </p><p>She then teleported to her safe house and fell to her knees. That was the hardest things she ever had to say. Galaxy knew she needed to say that. This would be very difficult for her but she would do it. Nothing would stop her from making sure she could see her family again. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>